


The Perfect Student

by yeahhomeswepimpin



Series: and she's doing so well [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Hannibal being his full on charming evil self, Manipulation, dark!Will, girl!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahhomeswepimpin/pseuds/yeahhomeswepimpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal reflects on how perfect Will is, and how easy it was to manipulate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Student

Hannibal looked down at Will, fast asleep and curled in on herself. Asleep was the only time that the old Will was visible. Her insecurities and fear evident in her posture, and the film of sweat that covered her body. 

A sharp gasp slipped from her lips and her eyes shot open. For a second Hannibal could see the girl that Will had been when he first met her. The person he knew for that year while her control slowly slipped away. 

Then it was gone, the look in her eyes changing to one of confidence and clarity, a small smile appearing on her face. 

Hannibal moved closer to the bed, perching himself on the edge of the covers. Will moved closer her hands wrapping around his torso. 

Hannibal smiled, he was pleased with the progress Will had made. Her once shy and untrusting demeanour gone, replaced with confidence, purpose, a belief in herself. But most importantly a dependence, an overwhelming need to be near and to be protected by Hannibal. 

Not that she was weak. Hannibal would never apply the term weak to Will. She never had been, even when she was loosing her grip on reality and herself she was never weak. 

And she certainly wasn't now. 

She was the perfect protégé. Even Abigail couldn't compare to Will. She had been so eager to accept help, that she was wide open for Hannibal's manipulation, wide open to change. 

He started simply at first, by fixing what was broken. Helped her realise that the things she saw were not her own, made the line between reality and her hallucinations clear, gave it definition and substance. 

He then changed her view on the things she saw, the murders she witnessed and the crime scenes she visited. Showed her that these crimes were not disgusting and horrific but something to adapt, to change, to perfect. 

Once she accepted this, accepted that her view on things had been wrong. He showed her the truth, showed her his true self. Opened up to her in a way he had never done before with anyone.

And now look at her, she was almost as good as he was. Able to choose her victim, plan the death and even decided on the use of the pieces. 

She was perfect, more than he could ever have hoped for, and having her removed even more suspicion from him. 

Planting a kiss on the top of her head, a smile appeared on his face. 

For Will belonged to him, completely and utterly to him. 

 

For Will was his design.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this little plot bunny seems to have caught my imagination, so here is another part.  
> Reviews greatly appreciated.  
> Again not beta'd and written on my phone so apologies for any mistakes.


End file.
